


Miss You in the June Gloom

by strawberrylace



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Peterick, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr AU: being reunited after surviving the zombie apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead AU<br/>This one goes out to Bea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You in the June Gloom

The Summer of 2009 is one that had been blocked out of many heads, particularly more from the survivors of the Zummer Zombie Apocalypse. While the event itself lasted for one summer, it had been boiling over long before. Towards the end of 2008, an airborne disease had struck Seattle that spread into Oregon and California. It plagued innocent civilians, causing them to develop an inhumane behavior, resorting to zombie-like behavior. It was highly contagious for anyone to interact with friends and loved ones. Who knew if their neighbors had succumbed to this disease? With townspeople fearful of their lives, the only way that it could be stopped while scientists found a cure was to fight the zombies themselves.

Those who were brave enough volunteered themselves to join the zombie defense teams. These teams were made up of up to seven different areas, depending on the state you lived in. If you were able-bodied with good health, you were allowed to join. After passing a series of tests, you were then assigned to whichever area you were to fight in. Pete was eager to volunteer himself to be on a zombie defense team. His best friend, Patrick, had some reservations on being in the front lines fighting zombies. But Patrick figured that he would end up fighting alongside Pete during this apocalypse.

"Pete, I'm nervous," Patrick's voice quivered. 

It was the day they would find out which area they were assigned to. All the volunteers were waiting in line at the state zombie defense headquarters. There had to have been hundreds in line. After weeks of training, everyone was to report to a camp base assigned by the area number each candidate was assigned to. No one was sure as to how they assigned the numbers to which person. It was reported that this was all randomly selected so those who had come in groups as volunteers had best hoped their groups got to stick together. More than likely those who came together would end up sticking together. 

"What is there to be nervous about?" Pete asked. 

"It's the number assignment. I'm just worried about where we're both going to end up. I hear if you get stuck in number seven, you're sent to the most zombie-ridden part of California. I doubt I'll be able to handle that many zombies at once!" 

"Patrick, calm down. Everyone knows that we came together and there's no way they're gonna separate us." 

"Are you sure?" 

Pete wasn't sure. Both were able to get through the training with flying colors but everyone else could see that Pete had a bigger edge over Patrick. Pete was more confident and secure with the one on one combat training while Patrick was more hesitant and self-conscious with his strength. He can't see Patrick being in a different area without him. 

"I'm sure," said Pete, his voice cracking. 

The line was moving steadily. Once everyone was given a number, they were whisked off to go to their assigned area immediately. There was no time for send-offs or goodbyes. The apocalypse was going on and it wasn't taking any holidays. The closer they came to the front of the line, the more nervous they got. Patrick took deep breaths with each step he took while Pete was right behind him holding his hand. 

"Next! Name?" the lady with the call sheet asked. 

"Uh...Stump. Patrick Stump," Patrick said quietly. 

She flicked through the files looking for his name. She handed him a thin file held together by a paper clip. After he thanked her, Patrick stepped out of line and looked through the file to see what area he was assigned to. Number Five. Patrick heaved a sigh of relief. There was word that Area Five wasn't as zombie plagued like all the other areas in California. He turned to Pete and smiled broadly. Looking somber, Pete came over. 

"I got Area Five!" said Patrick excitedly. "I was so worried they were going to put me in Seven but they didn't!" 

Pete didn't say anything. 

"Did you get the same one as me?" 

Pete was silent. 

Patrick's smile faded. "Pete...are we..?" 

"I got Area Seven," said Pete glumly.

Patrick was stunned. He had just gotten finished with fretting over being put in that area and now here was his best friend being sent off to go there. Patrick's stomach turned and he just wanted to cry but it was Pete who had the tears in his eyes. He hugged Patrick tightly and they didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. 

"Please promise me you'll come find me," Pete mumbled. 

Patrick nodded his head, trying to hold back his own tears. 

"You promise?" Pete repeated. 

"Cross my heart," Patrick agreed. 

It was time for everyone to get to their respected areas. People were beginning to push and shove one another to get to their places. Patrick and Pete got lost in the crowd before they could properly say goodbye to one another. They kept looking out for one another in the sea of people but there were so many tall faces that towered over the short friends that it was hopeless for them to go after the other. By then, they had been sanctioned off into their groups and were now on their way to protect their areas. 

Pete and Patrick began fighting during the zombie apocalypse that June and it lasted all summer long. When you were a part of a zombie defense team, there was much more walking around than there were actually attacking people, regardless of what area the team was protecting. There were many people that were found hiding from the zombies and so they had to be rescued and given shelter. When there was fighting zombie, it wasn't a lot of one on one combat with zombies. Most of the time, you were with a small group and because the zombies weren't that fast, it was an easier kill to get rid of them. 

Pete and Patrick wrote to each other as often as they could. It was the highlight of their time being sanctioned off in their areas. Pete was always proud whenever Patrick mentioned something about doing something brave while Patrick would beam when Pete would help rescue an animal or small child. Around early August, the letters stopped coming in to Pete. He would pester the mail woman as to any update from Area Five but nothing came. A month passed and there was no word on Patrick. There had been rumors that a terrible incident happened at Area Five that killed almost all of their team with only few survivors who vanished off. Pete didn't think that Patrick was one of the ones who had gotten killed. He just knew it in his heart but he was worried as to where he could've ran off to if he survived. The apocalypse ended in September and while everyone else was happy for things to be back to normal, Pete was too worried about Patrick to care about going home. 

The day came when all the volunteers were allowed to go home.They sent all the volunteers back on a bus taking them back to their hometowns. When the last stop for Burbank had arrived, Pete felt a sort of ping in his heart as he stepped off the bus. Looking around, Burbank looked like a totally different area than from before the zombie apocalypse. Burbank was once a thriving city, beautiful and glorious. Now, it was ripped to shreds of all its glamour. It was a city that was slowly rebuilding itself. There weren't many people left. Many had succumbed to the airborne disease. Pete walked on the empty streets, trying to find some purpose with his life. He didn't know what to do now that the apocalypse was over and was more lost without Patrick. They were going to plan a life together when all this was over but with his whereabouts unknown, what was he to do now? 

"Hello?" Pete called out. "Is there anyone here?" 

No one answered. Burbank had turned into a ghost town. Pete continued to walk on further until he reached a diner that he and Patrick used to go to late nights. Rat-a-tat. Served some of the best burgers this side of California had. He peered through the windows and found customers inside. Civilization at last! He walked in and sat down at the booth. The waitress greeted him and asked for his order. 

"Cheeseburger," said Pete. "And some cajun fries if you have them." 

Pete looked around at all the customers. Some were happily enjoying their meals by themselves while others were eating with company. Look at how happy everyone is, Pete thought to himself. He tried to be as happy as those people but he couldn't. He wished he could be happy this was over but when there was no one else to share it with, what was the point? 

The door opened. Pete turned around to see who it was out of curiosity. His face was stunned. Pete got up from his seat and approached the customer. Patrick looked different from when they last saw each other. His hair was much more lighter and his face was more defined. He was dressed better too, not that Pete had any problem with the bulky hoodies from before but he did like this sort of military look Patrick was sporting. Gone was this awkward Chicago suburbs boy that Pete took into his wings many years ago and now here was this man who looked as if he had seen things, terrible things, and all he wanted to do was just be reunited with his best friend. 

"Patrick," Pete gasped. 

He ran up to Patrick and hugged him tightly. Patrick still felt as warm as he did that day in June. Pete let him go but was pulled in even tighter. Patrick began to cry on his shoulder, wiping his snot on his hoodie. 

"I thought you were gone," Pete whispered. "Your letters...they stopped coming and I thought..." 

"I'm so sorry Pete," Patrick sobbed. "The zombies...they attacked my team and...I had to get out of there." 

"But how?" 

"I wandered all over SoCal and went into hiding until the apocalypse was over. Pete, I thought you were a goner too." 

Pete frowned at this revelation. It was bad enough for him to not know where Patrick was but for the other to not know your own whereabouts was truly heartbreaking. 

"Pete, I meant to write to you and I should've. I'm sorry I didn't come find you sooner. I shouldn't have freaked you out like that. I-" 

Pete shushed him. "You're here now. We've kept our promise and we're together again. That's what matters most." 

Patrick stopped crying and smiled. They hugged one last time. 

"Are you hungry? I just ordered," said Pete. 

"Starving. I could really go for a cheeseburger right now," said Patrick. 

"Hey waitress? Could you make that two cheeseburgers for us please? Oh, and a chocolate shake for us to share too?" 

Pete and Patrick smiled at each other. At long last, they were back together again and suddenly a post apocalyptic zombie world didn't seem so bad anymore. Not when you're having cheeseburgers and sharing a milkshake with your best friend.


End file.
